


Udomowienie

by Minamoto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamoto/pseuds/Minamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tytuł oryginału: Domesticated Equines<br/>Autor: literatiwannabe<br/>Zgoda: jest<br/>Beta: Mai-chan, Magda<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Udomowienie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domesticated Equines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17935) by literatiwannabe. 



> Tytuł oryginału: Domesticated Equines  
> Autor: literatiwannabe  
> Zgoda: jest  
> Beta: Mai-chan, Magda  
> 

* * *

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz się w to pakować?  
Sam zmrużyła oczy.  
\- Całkowicie. A ty?  
\- Carter, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo.  
Szczera odpowiedź ją zaskoczyła i wywołała na twarzy uśmiech.  
\- Więc skąd to nagłe pytanie?  
\- Tylko sprawdzam. Związki na odległość są trudne.  
\- Tak słyszałam - powiedziała ostrożnie, nie do końca pewna dokąd zmierza ta cała dyskusja.  
\- Wiesz w sumie... robimy _to_ od niedawna...  
\- No tak - zgodziła się Sam myśląc, że właśnie w takich momentach wydawało się, że ich związek nie posunął się do przodu ani o jotę i był taki sam jak wcześniej - uroczy, ale trochę kłopotliwy.  
\- Poza tym tak naprawdę jestem raczej stary. I marudny.  
Roześmiała się, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.  
\- Jack, czy ty próbujesz odwieść mnie od ślubu na kwadrans przed rozpoczęciem ceremonii?  
\- Cóż, kiedy to mówisz w _taki_ sposób, brzmi to dosyć idiotycznie.  
\- Bo to jest idiotyczne.  
\- Nie. Ja tylko... Chcę, żebyś była naprawdę, ale to naprawdę pewna.  
\- Och na litość... Jack! Tak, jestem pewna. Poza tym jestem już dużą dziewczynką - gdybym nie była pewna to bym ci powiedziała.  
Przez chwilę naprawdę wyglądał na sceptycznie nastawionego.  
\- Wiesz, pod tym względem nie możesz się poszczycić zbyt długą listą osiągnięć.  
Unosząc wzrok ku górze policzyła w duchu do dziesięciu.  
\- Czy ty _naprawdę_ mnie wkurzyć? _Teraz?_  
\- Nie! Ja tylko... – Gdy nerwowym gestem rozluźnił ciasny krawat, wyglądał na trochę zagubionego. - Ja naprawdę, ale to naprawdę chcę to zrobić. I chcę tylko, żebyś ty też była pewna. Bo jak już będzie po wszystkim i będzie już po części oficjalnej, to będzie naprawdę dobrze, jeśli nie zamknę nas w mojej chatce i już nigdy cię z niej nie wypuszczę. W tym momencie pozbycie się mnie naprawdę nie wygląda na złą opcję.  
Był naprawdę irytujący. Na swój uroczy sposób.  
\- Na szczęście, mimo twojego zachowania, nie mam zamiaru nic w tym kierunku robić. Poza tym jestem do ciebie raczej przywiązana.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Szczęściarz ze mnie.  
\- Żebyś wiedział.  
W końcu przestał zachowywać jak idiota i ją pocałował. Co, z jej punktu widzenia, nigdy nie było złym pomysłem. Nigdy.  
Kiedy w końcu się odsunął i oparł swoje czoło o jej, uśmiechnął się w sposób który nieczęsto widziała.  
\- Tak przy okazji, wyglądasz dzisiaj naprawdę... no... naprawdę super.  
Dziwne, jak szybko stało się to jednym z jej ulubionych zwrotów. Odpowiedziała uśmiechem.  
\- I co, zamierzasz się zatroszczyć o moje cztery litery?  
Jego mina wyrażała święte oburzenie.  
\- Tak przy ludziach? Samanto, nigdy bym cię nie podejrzewał o takie myśli.  
Nie mogła się powstrzymać - wybuchła niekontrolowanym chichotem.

* * *

Jack uważał, że bycie przygniatanym przez kogoś do podłogi nie jest przyjemne.  
Jednak fakt, że tą osobą była jego żona, która w dodatku właśnie całowała go w sposób wyprawiający dosyć interesujące rzeczy z jego ciśnieniem, spowodował, iż był raczej skłonny do zmiany poglądów.  
\- S-sam... – Udało mu się złapać oddech pomiędzy pocałunkami. Miękkie, ciepłe kształty pod jego dłońmi wywoływały w nim lekkie poczucie dezorientacji. - M... może bym najpierw - o Boże - ... z-zdjął płaszcz.  
\- Jack - odparła Sam bardzo spokojnie. - Nie było cię przez dwa tygodnie. - Zamruczała mu prosto w usta. - Zamknij się i rozbieraj. _Już_  
\- Kochanie, myślę, że to będzie raczej trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że to ty leżysz na mnie. - Jego ręce kontynuowały radosną wędrówkę w dolne rejony jej ciała. - Czy możemy to kontynuować w sypialni? Moje kolana będą cię za to bardzo kochać.  
\- Sypialnia jest za daleko – mruknęła, zaczynając rozpinać jego koszulę.  
Objął ją w talii.  
\- Cóż malutka, jeśli chcesz potem nieść kulawego staruszka do łóżka...  
Sam wydała z siebie głębokie westchnienie i zeszła z niego, po czym podała rękę i pomogła wstać.  
\- Dobra. I nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazywaj.  
\- Może misiaczku? - odpowiedział Jack wstając z lekkim pomrukiem i błyskawicznie zamykając ją w objęciach.  
\- Jack, nie zmuszaj mnie do zrobienia z tego miesiąca - zagroziła wsuwając dłoń pod jego koszulkę. 

* * *

\- Czy ty się ze mnie śmiejesz? Wiesz, że wcale mi to nie pomaga. I zaczyna mnie wkurzać – gniewnie stwierdziła Sam.  
Jack tylko ją obserwował, nadal się lekko krztusząc.  
\- Nic na to nie poradzę. Praktycznie siedzisz w mojej suszarce.  
Ciężko odetchnąwszy, dała spokój upartej maszynie i siadła na podłodze obok.  
\- Kiedy pakowałam ten nabój do suszarki, miałam dwie skarpetki. Dwie cudowne, pasujące skarpetki. Teraz mam jedną białą i jedną granatową. Jakim cudem z pary szarych skarpetek zrobiła się jedna biała i jedna granatowa?  
\- Może w mojej suszarce jest jakieś międzywymiarowe coś tam? - zasugerował O'Neil nieudolnie.  
Popatrzyła na niego nieżyczliwie ze swojego miejsca na podłodze.  
\- Nie odzywaj się teraz do mnie. Nie lubię cię.  
\- Dlaczego? Bo ja mam parę pasujących skarpetek? Nic nie poradzę na to, że moja własna suszarka lubi mnie bardziej niż ciebie. W końcu dłużej mnie zna.  
A teraz się dąsała. W naprawdę uroczy sposób.  
\- Poza tym twoja pralka zafarbowała mi bieliznę na różowo.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W każdym wypadku różowy jest lepszy niż biały. – Pomyślał, że wytknięcie, że zmiana koloru bielizny miała więcej wspólnego z jej uroczym brakiem doświadczenia w praniu, a mniej z jego pralką raczej nie będzie na miejscu.  
\- No dobra, proszę szanownego pana, skoro jesteś taki mądry, to może mi powiesz, gdzie się podziały kluczyki od samochodu? Wiesz, że muszę złapać samolot?  
Jack sięgnął w dół i podciągnął ją, a potem posadził na szczycie suszarki.  
\- To proste. Schowałem je.  
\- Dlaczego... dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
Szczerze mówiąc, w tamtym momencie wyglądało to na świetny pomysł - opóźniać wyjazd Sam tak długo jak to było możliwe.  
\- Wtedy nie przypuszczałem, że popadniesz w gorączkę przedwyjazdową i będziesz obrażać moje sprzęty domowe. Myślałem, że odwrócę twoja uwagę na tyle, żebyśmy poszli do łóżka.  
\- Ty... Naprawdę cię nie lubię.  
Skrzywił się, a potem pochylił się i ugryzł ją w szyję.  
\- Nawet troszkę?  
\- Ani trochę.  
\- Choroba. Nic nie zmieni twojej decyzji?  
Udawała, że coś rozważa.  
\- Cóż, może wymyśliłabym jedną, czy dwie rzeczy, które mogłyby zadziałać...  
Sukces! Kto powiedział, że bycie złym nie popłaca? Pochylając się bliżej, Jack musnął jej ucho i, pomiędzy pocałunkami, mruknął.  
\- Hej, Carter?  
\- Hrm?  
\- Masz we włosach paprochy z suszarki.

* * *

\- Ne jezdem choby.  
Sam zerknęła na męża skulonego w dosyć żałosny sposób na kanapie.  
\- Och, nie _jezdeś_ tak?  
\- Doh. Ne jezdem - stwierdził uparcie.  
Przewracając ze zniecierpliwieniem oczyma, postawiła torby w holu i powiesiła płaszcz, a następnie podeszła do niego i sprawdziła mu temperaturę przykładając grzbiet dłoni do czoła.  
\- Jack, jesteś cały rozpalony.  
Kontynuował dąsy.  
\- Ne byo sze du ob weku. Ne jezdem choby!  
\- Półtora tygodnia trudno nazwać wiekiem, Jack. Z pewnością my nie wracaliśmy dłużej.  
Nie wydawał się tym pocieszony.  
\- Ja czubem sze duszej!  
Naprawdę, jak można było się kłócić z taką argumentacją? Tak po prawdzie to zawsze wydawało się trwać dłużej. A poza tym, teraz był raczej żałosny.  
\- Cóż, już jestem. A jeśli dasz mi chwilę, może przyniosę ci koc. I dostaniesz trochę zupy.  
Wyglądało, że to przyciągnęło jego uwagę.  
\- Supę? Samieszasz zobyć supe?  
\- Zamierzam otworzyć puszkę i podgrzać ją na kuchence. Ale tak, zamierzam zrobić zupę. Coś jeszcze?  
Próbując wykorzystać sytuację do samego końca, pociągnął nosem.  
\- Mosze moglipysmy opejrzeć „Simbsonów”?  
Roześmiała się i pocałowała go w czoło.  
\- Widzisz, już zaczynasz się lepiej czuć.

* * *

\- Przylatujesz we wtorek? - zapytała Sam.  
\- Taak. Myślisz, że Daniel mógłby mi pomóc z tym esejem? - zapytała Cassie.  
\- Przypuszczam, że tak. Albo ja to zrobię - odparła.  
\- Na pewno nie będziecie z Jackiem zbyt zajęci? - podpuszczała ją Cassie.  
\- Cassie!  
Sam mogła sobie wyobrazić szelmowski uśmiech na twarzy młodej kobiety.  
\- No co? Myślisz, że nie wiem, że robicie to przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji?  
\- Cassie! - Odpowiedź była raczej piskiem, wywołanym przez nagły pocałunek kark. Wykręciła się i spojrzała na Jacka marszcząc brwi. Odpowiedział nieskruszonym uśmiechem, po czym otoczył ją ramionami i przyciągnął do piersi, wtulając twarz w jej włosy.  
\- Muszę iść na zajęcia - powiedziała Cassie, nieświadoma aktualnego miejsca przebywania O’Neilla. - Mogę zadzwonić później?  
\- Jasne. Trzymaj się słonko.  
\- Ty też, Sam. Pozdrów go ode mnie.  
Telefon się rozłączył i Sam odwróciła głowę, mrucząc, gdy całował ją po szyi.  
\- Masz naprawdę _najgorsze_ na świecie wyczucie czasu...

* * *

Najpierw zauważył to na pudełku po pizzy. Poszedł tylko do drugiego pokoju, żeby ściągnąć mundur i kiedy wrócił, one tam były. Dziwne, trudne do odszyfrowania naukowe symbole, nagryzmolone na całym pudełku pizzy.  
Zignorował je, w końcu to tylko pudełko od pizzy.  
Potem było lustro w łazience. Nagryzmolone na skroplonej parze i ściekające grubymi kroplami sprawiały raczej niepokojące wrażenie, kiedy mył zęby. Kiedy próbował je odczytać, cyfry go trochę dezorientowały, więc szybko się poddał.  
Nadal nie miało to większego znaczenia. Jak przypuszczał, to tylko jeden ze skutków ubocznych mieszkania z astrofizykiem.  
Ale naprawdę, w końcu to zaczęło zachodzić troszkę za daleko.  
W czasie oglądania filmu myślał, że coś go łaskocze. Ale nie spodziewał się, że jego żona będzie wypisywać wokół jego kolana jakieś fizyczne równania. Delikatnie zabrał jej długopis, wyrywając ją z głębokiego zamyślenia. Popatrzyła na niego trochę nieprzytomnie.  
\- Przepraszam  
\- W porządku. Ale nie sądzę, żebym na tatuaż wybrał akurat cyferki. Coś cię gryzie?  
\- Tylko praca. Staram się NIE pracować w ten weekend.  
\- To będzie dosyć niebezpieczne dla każdej płaskiej powierzchni w domu - drażnił się.  
Teraz zaczęła wyglądać na lekko zirytowaną.  
\- Powiedziałam, że przepraszam.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W porządku. Serio. Tylko postaraj się unikać pisania dziwnych, mądrych rzeczy na ścianach. Pozycja szalonego naukowca jest już zajęta przez Daniela. Nie sądzę, żeby którakolwiek grupa przyjaciół potrzebowała aż dwoje.

* * *

\- Boli mnie głowa - odparła krótko.  
\- Ale...  
Popatrzyła spode łba.  
\- Masz dwie zdrowe ręce. Użyj ich.  
\- To... nie to samo... – stwierdził ciut zdezorientowany.  
\- Jack. Czuję się tak, jakby moja głowa była rozłupana na pół. Jestem wyczerpana fizycznie i umysłowo - odpowiedziała Sam mrużąc oczy. - Nie obchodzi mnie, że to nie jest to samo. Ja idę do łóżka. Ty śpisz na kanapie.  
\- Carter...  
\- Kanapa - powtórzyła wchodząc do sypialni i zatrzaskując drzwi.  
\- ... mogę chociaż zmienić ubranie? - zapytał proszącym tonem.  
Drzwi odpowiedziały mu ciszą.  
Zajrzał do środka i znalazł ją skuloną po jednej stronie łóżka.  
\- Carter?  
\- Mam to w nosie - zabrzmiała stłumiona odpowiedź.  
Jack przeszedł przez ciemny pokój, ściągając podkoszulkę i bokserki. Popatrzył na skuloną postać, wziął głęboki oddech i wślizgnął się do łóżka za nią.  
\- ...zdaje mi się, że kazałam ci spać na kanapie.  
\- Kazałaś - odpowiedział przytulając się do jej pleców.  
\- To nie jest kanapa.  
\- Nie - Pocałował żonę w ramię. - Spróbuj się trochę przespać, dobrze?  
\- A chcesz mieć granatowe jaja? - warknęła.  
\- Przeżyję.  
Mruknęła i przytuliła się do niego plecami. Jack znów pocałował żonę w ramię, a potem objął w talii.  
\- Przykro mi, że miałaś zły tydzień.  
\- Taa, mnie też - westchnęła. – W tej chwili marzę tylko o tym, żeby przestała mnie boleć głowa.  
\- Przynieść aspirynę? - zapytał.  
\- Nie. Chcę tylko odrobiny snu - wymamrotała.  
Jack uniósł głowę na tyle, żeby pocałować ją w policzek, a potem mocniej przytulił i lekko pogładził po włosach.  
\- Śpij. Jestem pewien, że pewien miły, ciężko pracujący generał mógłby dać ci jutro dzień wolny.  
\- Nie musi - wymamrotała niewyraźnie sennym głosem. - Potrzebuję tylko ośmiu godzin nieprzerwanego snu.  
Delikatnie zaczął masować jej skroń i czoło. Westchnęła, gdy poczuła lekki pocałunek na karku.  
\- Dobrze?  
\- Mhmm...  
\- Świetnie - Znów pocałował Sam w szyję, w tym czasie palcami rysował delikatne wzory na jej policzku i czole. - Kocham cię.  
\- Wiem - szepnęła odwracając się nagle i przytulając. Ręka kobiety ześlizgnęła się w dół. Jack opuścił niżej dłoń i splótł palce z jej, po czym pocałował ją lekko.  
\- Śpij - powtórzył. - Zajmę się wszystkim.  
Wtuliła się w ramię męża, jej oddech zwolnił i pogłębił się. Jack delikatnie wyplątał rękę z uścisku i przeciągnął palcem wskazującym po jej przedramieniu, rysując przypadkowe zakrętasy, zmieniające się czasem w symbol przypominający ten z wrót. Samantha westchnęła.  
\- Też cię kocham.  
\- Wiem - Pocałował ją w czubek głowy i przytrzymał w ramionach dłuższą chwilę. - Sam?  
\- Mhm?  
\- Czasem... - Przerwał, a potem zdecydował się dokończyć rozpoczętą myśl. - Czasem chciałbym, żebyś nie pracowała tak ciężko.  
\- Jack...  
\- Wiem – Znów ją pocałował. - Świat cię potrzebuje. Tylko... Nie cierpię patrzeć jak bardzo jesteś zmęczona.  
\- Warto - wymamrotała na wpół śpiąco. - Świat potrzebuje SG-1.  
\- Taa - Posłał jej słaby, niechętny uśmiech. - Wszyscy potrzebujemy.  
Szturchnęła go delikatnie w bok, zbyt zmęczona by otworzyć oczy.  
\- Całej SG-1, Jack. Dawnej i obecnej.  
\- Jasne - Wyszczerzył zęby. - Jesteśmy najfajniejsi.  
\- Bez wątpienia - Uśmiechnęła się słabo. - Hej...  
\- Carter?  
Znów go szturchnęła.  
\- Naprawdę musisz przestać mnie tak nazywać.  
\- Przecież nie będę mówił O'Neil. To tak jakbym mówił sam do siebie – marudził. Zachichotała.  
\- Niedługo dadzą mi kilka dni urlopu. Chcesz się wybrać gdzieś na łono natury?  
\- Niemamnicnaprzeciwko rybko...

* * *

Poranki spędzane w domku w towarzystwie Sam zdecydowanie różniły się od poranków spędzanych z nią w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu. Jack nigdy nie musiał się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę lubiła tu przebywać – nie musiał, widać to było gołym okiem.  
Gdy spędzali czas gdziekolwiek indziej, wydawało się zawsze, że gdzieś tam w ich głowach tyka zegar nastawiony na jakąś sadystyczną częstotliwość. Taką, która bezustannie im przypomina, że są tu tylko chwilowo i zostało im X dni, godzin czy minut spędzonych razem.  
W chatce ich wewnętrzny zegar wydawał się nie pracować dobrze.  
Tak więc zamiast sennego, szybkiego seksu z Sam o poranku, co jednak nie było tym, co lubił, miał leniwą, zostającą-w-łóżku Sam. Ten rodzaj Sam, na który uwielbiał patrzeć, ponieważ była wtedy taka... nie-Carterowska. Owijała się kocem, chrapała mu w ucho i czasem śliniła się mu na koszulkę. Dłużej zostawała w piżamie i domagała się śniadania do łóżka.  
I, sądząc po odgłosach dochodzących z łazienki, śpiewała pod prysznicem. I to okropnie, bo tak naprawdę nie umiała zaśpiewać czysto ani jednej nuty. Ale jak widać to jej nie zrażało.  
Kiedy w końcu wyłoniła się z łazienki, była doskonała - mokra, różowa, rozgrzana i owinięta tylko w ręcznik. I nadal śpiewała.  
\- Wiesz, że fałszujesz - stwierdził, kiedy przekopywała walizki w poszukiwaniu czystej bielizny.  
\- Przeszkadza ci to? - zapytała beztrosko.  
Dotarło do niego, że właściwie nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Nie.  
Nagrodą był uśmiech.  
\- Słusznie. - Z roztargnieniem podeszła do okna i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. - Wiesz, naprawdę uwielbiam to miejsce. Bardziej niż się spodziewałam.  
W sumie i tak się tego domyślał. Niemniej jednak, miło było to słyszeć.

* * *

Coś łaskotało Sam w nos. Zaspanym skrawkiem świadomości zarejestrowała ten fakt i w pierwszym odruchu próbowała to coś odepchnąć. Jednak to uparcie wracało.  
\- Przestań - zaprotestowała słabo i odepchnęła łaskoczący ją palec, zasłaniając twarz ramieniem i blokując dostęp no nosa.  
\- Nie - Jack był uparty. - Obudź się. Proszę?  
Mrucząc pod nosem Sam przesunęła się trochę i odsłoniła twarz na tyle, żeby na niego popatrzeć.  
\- Dobra. Dlaczego mnie budzisz o wpół do drugiej nad ranem?  
\- Ponieważ teraz już jest oficjalnie nasza rocznica i chciałem ci zadać jedno pytanie. Wprawdzie chyba mógłbym z nim poczekać do rana, do odpowiedniej chwili, czy czegoś w tym rodzaju, ale nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że teraz jest ten właściwy moment i nie chciałem go stracić. Sama wiesz, zawsze tak robię.  
Cała ta przemowa była trochę zbyt skomplikowana do zrozumienia dla kogoś, kto został właśnie obudzony z głębokiego snu. Na szczęście, przez ostatni rok Sam przywykła do toku rozumowania męża.  
\- W porządku, o co chciałeś mnie zapytać?  
Zamiast natychmiast przejść do rzeczy, Jack z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy sięgnął ku jej twarzy i odgarnął kilka kosmyków, obwodząc przy tym palcem kontury i kończąc wędrówkę na czubku nosa.  
\- Cóż, minął już rok. Żałujesz czegoś?  
Zdziwiła się, jak mógł się nad tym w ogóle zastanawiać.  
\- Tylko tego, że nie zrobiliśmy tego wcześniej – odparła.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Taak. To całe cholerne ratowanie świata.  
\- Zaiste - stwierdziła z poważną miną.  
Całym ciałem poczuła, jak wstrząsa nim wibrujący, miękki śmiech.  
\- Serio. Chciałabyś coś zmienić? Czegoś innego?  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Może więcej czasu. Za mało spędzam go z tobą. Ale jestem cholernie szczęśliwa z tym, co mam.  
\- Popracuję nad tym. Jestem pewien, że moglibyśmy razem z Thorem _dojść_ do czegoś.  
\- Och, mógłbyś, serio?  
\- Cóż, Thor by mógł _dojść_. Ja najprawdopodobniej bym się tylko przyglądał.  
\- To by było raczej... nieprzyzwoite - drażniła się.  
Parsknął.  
\- Tylko bez świńskich dowcipów o Thorze. To obrzydliwe.  
\- Obrzydliwe?  
\- A masz lepsze określenie?  
Teraz, kiedy o tym wspomniał...  
\- Nieszczególnie.  
\- Zatem obrzydliwe - stwierdził przyciągając żonę do siebie. - Czy kiedykolwiek ci mówiłem, że jestem naprawdę, ale to naprawdę zadowolony, że zaciągnęłaś mnie do Vegas, a potem zrobiłaś co tylko chciałaś?  
\- Ja chyba pamiętam zupełnie inaczej to, co się wtedy działo...  
\- Ech, wiesz co mówią o pamięci - Wycofał się szybko, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. - Chcę żebyś coś wiedziała – powiedział po chwili milczenia.  
\- Co konkretnie?  
\- Ja... - skrzywił się lekko ale kontynuował. - Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że jeśli bym musiał, przeszedł bym znów przez wszystko, co się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat, jeśli to skończyłoby się tutaj, w tym miejscu. No wiesz, z tobą.  
To było piękne, wzruszające i słodkie w niepowtarzalny sposób zastrzeżony tylko dla Jacka.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Nadal miał poważny wyraz twarzy.  
\- Naprawdę tak myślę.  
Wyciągnęła się i pocałowała go przelotnie.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Dobrze - odpowiedział. - Więc warto było się obudzić.  
\- Zdecydowanie.  
Jego uśmiech był co najmniej sugestywny – zdążyła się już do tego przyzwyczaić.  
\- Tak myślałem. Więc...  
\- Więc?  
\- Rocznica - zaobserwowano. Dowcipne docinki - zaobserwowano. Wzruszająca chwila - zaobserwowano. Seks w tej chwili?  
Wciąż się uśmiechając i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, Sam wyciągnęła się i przesunęła bliżej.  
\- Zaobserwowano.

 

Koniec


End file.
